The present invention refers to an anchorage for dental prosthetics, comprising a male member which is attachable to a tooth and provided with a head, and a female member which is attachable to a dental prosthesis. An anchorage of this kind having a ball head is being marketed by the applicant in the form of a resilient anchorage according to Dr. Dalla Bona under the commercial name DALBO. In the case of resilient anchorages comprising ball heads, it is relatively difficult to adjust the retention force, and different solutions have been suggested, e.g. the use of spring-loaded balls, amongst others. In one of the commercial embodiments, the female member is provided with lamellas.